Much to be Thankful For
by ProfTweety
Summary: Since they are all supposed to be off the actual holiday, Sharon has decided to cater a little Major Crimes Thanksgiving the day before to show her gratitude for them as a whole. Provenza grabs an opportunity to briefly chat with her as does Andy.


_**Much to be Thankful For**_

**Disclaimer**: (1) None of these characters are mine; James Duff, et al, has that lovely distinction.

**A/N**: We're in the middle of a major snow storm so I started thinking about Thanksgiving being tomorrow. My muse likes holidays too. **Happy Thanksgiving! **I'm always happy to hear comments of any kind. Hope you enjoy!

~~~~~PT~~~~~

They were all happy for both Rusty and Sharon the day the adoption was finalized. It seemed to him that one person was the happiest of them all. 'Ye, Gods, he _actually_ kissed her cheek,' he thought. He had let it go because it was a major milestone in their lives. They all felt like Rusty's family; the Captain just made it legal. 'After she finally got rid of that _husband_ of hers,' he sighed, 'who separates for 20 years before finally divorcing? Mine _all_ did it quick enough!'

He was glad his boss was getting her personal life together; he just didn't want that to include his best friend and partner. 'What's so wrong with _that_?' he asked himself.

Now here it was, the day before Thanksgiving. They all had plans; thankfully Flynn would be with his family. Nicole was cooking for the whole tribe and as far as he knew Andy hadn't invited _Sharon_. 'Thank goodness,' he muttered.

As the food was getting set up in the murder room, Captain Raydor came out of her office. "I just wanted to share a bit of Thanksgiving with each of you, together, and to let you all know what wonderful jobs you do. I am very thankful for the hard work and dedication you all put forth daily. And I am _most_ grateful for the family you have provided Rusty and the support you've shown me both at work and in regards to my newest son." She smiled, "I hope you like the food. It's from a wonderful place that Gavin and I go to. I also hope we are all off tomorrow and can keep our plans."

She had been looking at all of them slowly but her eyes landed on Andy at the end. His partner sighed, asking, "You got any specific plans, Captain?"

"Not really. Ricky and Emily are coming in for Christmas but this is my first Thanksgiving with Rusty since the adoption. I have," she spread her hands open wide, "_we_ have much to be thankful for. Please, everyone, eat while we can."

He was first in line, grousing that he wanted to get food while there was still some left. He noticed his Captain put her hand on his partner's arm, they exchanged smiles, he winked at her, and she motioned for him to get himself some food.

Sitting back at his desk, still watching them, he had to admit the food was good; she did have good taste in so many things. Not wanting to stir her up, but curious, he found himself asking, "Uh, Captain, Taylor is actually letting you take this out of the budget?"

She chuckled softly, though he did get looks from _all_ of his teammates. "It came out of my budget, my own personal budget, Lt Provenza, and I think it's worth it. Did you enjoy it?"

"Oh, it was very good, yes, thank you." The rest of them chimed in their _thanks_ again. He noticed the damn hand land on his partner's arm once more as she excused herself; she suddenly needed tea from the break room. He was surprised to see his idiot friend didn't follow her. Since he had finished his first helping already, he did.

Ensuring no one was around to hear, he started explaining what was on his mind. "I know you guys are friends and you have all these dinners and whatnot, Captain, but I've known Flynn a long time and he is a good man who opens his mouth before he thinks and sometimes leads with his heart regardless of where it will take him."

"I know," she answered softly, 'he's my friend too. I've gotten to know him quite well since Nicole's wedding."

"Probably even better since you decided to divorce Jack."

"Friendships grow over time, Lt, I'm sure you know that. As you said, you and Andy have a longstanding one."

"He's in deep and I just want to," he sighed and rubbed his face.

"Protect him? There's no need to protect him from me, Lt, I mean Andy no harm."

"Yes, from _you_," he spat out, keeping his voice low, "because you are going to hurt him!"

"I assure you, I won't. If you don't mind, why do you believe I will?"

"Because he's following his heart with you and you're, you're," he pointed a finger at her, shaking it briefly before lowering it, "you're _letting_ him and you're _leading_ him on."

"I have nothing but good intentions toward Andy," she turned to fully face him, her tea now made. "And I think you may be speaking out of turn now, Lt Provenza."

Backpedaling quickly, "Well, you're probably right, Captain, but this is _Flynn_ we're talking about and he,"

"Andy is a good man, we're good friends and we're good to each other."

'Oh, she's not making this easy,' he thought. "I probably shouldn't say this but he,"

"Then don't," she interrupted, "as much as we talk, if Andy wants me to know something, he will let me know himself."

He couldn't stop himself, consequences be damned. "He cares about you. That's all I'm saying," he practically grunted.

"And I care about him," she spoke even lower than before.

"You, you _what_?"

"Just to ease your mind, to ease whatever this sense of _protection_ is that you are feeling, Lt, I care about him too."

"He didn't tell me that, just that he," he sighed. 'Oh, crap, he doesn't know.'

"We haven't really discussed our _feelings_. Odd that _we_ are, don't you think, Lt?"

"Yeah, yeah, out of line and all that. I know the spiel." As he turned to leave, he warned, "Just don't _hurt_ him!"

"Lt Provenza, I'll chalk this little chat of ours up to holiday cheer," 'or lack thereof' she smirked, "Andy and I are fine. We will continue to be fine, just as he and you are."

"He doesn't give me puppy dog looks, wink at me or want me to touch him all the damn time. _And_," he added with emphasis, "he sure as Hell doesn't look like he wants to _kiss_ me."

Fully smiling now, "Well, _that_ would be very interesting behavior in our murder room, now wouldn't it?" Shuddering at the image, he grabbed the door handle, stopping when she spoke. "Lt Provenza, do you know my _ex_-husband?"

She had that face on that irritated him; the slightly curled up mouth on one side, the raised eyebrow on the same side. "Of course I _know_ Jack. What kind of a stupid question is that?" 'Damn, fell right into that one.' "He hurt you, I know," shaking his head, "not his best moments."

She sighed, holding her tea cup firmly as she walked towards him, "I won't hurt Andy. Now let's finish eating, shall we?"

Holding the door for her, he shook his head and walked behind her, leaving her at his partner's desk as he went for seconds. 'Well, it _is_ good food.'

At Andy's questioning expression, she whispered, "He is worried that I will hurt you." Gently rubbing his arm, she assured him, "I won't."

He nodded his head in agreement, "Right back at ya," he smiled.

When everyone was completely satiated and the garbage was set up for the maintenance man, she spoke to the group again. "Judging by the empty trays, you all seemed to have enjoyed our little Major Crimes Thanksgiving." They all nodded, some holding their stomachs. "I'm glad," she smiled warmly at them all. "Have a _wonderful_ day with those you love. Remember there is _so_ much to be thankful for, regardless of what we see at work. Celebrate the occasion of being with family."

Looking at Provenza briefly, she smiled and added, "Be _kind_ and share plenty of hugs." Addressing them all once again, "Have a wonderfully Happy Thanksgiving. _Go_ _home_!"

She was walking towards her office, listening to the snickers that turned to laughter as Provenza wondered aloud, "Why'd she look at _me_ on the 'be kind and hug people' part?"

Chuckling softly, she began gathering her things to go home as her team filed out hoping aloud they'd get the whole day with their families uninterrupted.

He turned back in time to see his partner head towards the Captain's office and chose to ignore it yet again.

"So, since you turned down Nicole's offer to join us, we still on for coffee and dessert after our own family things?"

Her features visibly softened, "Of course we are."

Giving her one of his famous grins, he teased, "I get a hug too?"

Smiling, she whispered huskily, "If you'd like."

"I'd like." He was still smiling when he found Provenza waiting for him at the elevator.

[The End]


End file.
